Soul Hazard
by Sakurada Kiritsugu
Summary: An alien Symbiote host has somehow ended up in Lordran. And it isn't Venom, nor Carnage, nor even Toxin. It is the newest addition to the list of Symbiote hosts. The newest crime fighter on the block. They call him Bio-Hazard. And his life is about to change once again.


**Soul Hazard**

**Chapter 1: The unexpected result**

**Okay, hi guys. Yeah, I know, I should get my shit together and get my priorities straight. I just needed to get this thing out of my head and into the wild. I have also posted another number of new fics on this site. I know, stupid, but I had to post them so I could concentrate.**

**I don't want a single reviewer telling me to get back to work on my Voidwalker fic, because I am, just be patient. **

**Now then, this fic is another Dark Souls crossover fic but the difference is that it will actually take place in Lordran, unlike Voidwalker. Not only that, it's a Spiderman crossover with Dark Souls! And the main character is a Symbiote OC! **

**Surprise surprise?**

**Meh, I don't know how the plot is going to be, okay? This is just a fic that I want to get out there and you're not supposed to be critical or really serious about this fic. No need to write extremely long reviews (Though I do love them, unless they're flames, in which case I ignore them) where you need to point out every little detail in the fic that should be improved or changed.**

**Really. **

**Though if I make a mistake, kindly soften your choice of wording since I am quite a sensitive (lol) person. I take my shit seriously and the smallest comments make me happy, while the flames, although I ignore them, sadden me quite a bit.**

**Now then, enough stalling, let's get this show on the road. I will be doing the disclaimer myself since I have nobody else to do it in this fic.**

**I don't own anything from the Spiderman franchise, other than a few old action figures and video games. Same goes for Dark Souls, though without the action figures.**

My name is Felix. Just Felix. My last name is too long.

I once lived in Italy, where I lived with my family as simple farmers in the countryside near Firenze, or more commonly known as Florence.

I came here to America to seek my fortune, seek better opportunities and maybe even get myself an American girlfriend.

But most of all, I came to see the legend.

The great Spiderman. A hero, a superhero who has the abilities of a spider. He can climb any surface, swing from building to building using web and has superhuman strength. The stories and the video footage of him that I hear and see in the pubs all portray him as a heroic vigilante, who saves innocent lives, and beats the living hell out of any villain that poses a threat to the city. With minimum killing as well. He never takes his enemy's life unless it was unavoidable.

I admired him. To be free, to save lives and to be famous. I longed to be like that.

I got more than I bargained for that one night.

It was the fifth night of my stay in America. I was walking home, a small handy cam in my backpack along with some cigarettes, a notebook and my cell phone. I wore a white tee shirt with the writing "Drop the Beat" on the front, a black long jacket, jeans that were darker than normal and a pair of red sneakers. I spent the past few nights walking around the city, particularly around the more unsanitary and dangerously ghetto looking areas so I could see if I could happen across Spiderman beating up criminals or saving people from hazards like burning buildings. Maybe, if I was lucky, I might end up being saved instead.

Incidentally, I was.

And thank the almighty Christ I was.

There was a commotion a few blocks ahead of me when I reached a small bus stop, so I headed towards it, my handy cam already out. I came across a very spectacular sight.

I saw a man, clad in a dark blue and red bodysuit, wearing a mask with a pair of big white eyes. At first I thought I had struck gold and actually found Spiderman, battling a group of punks who appeared to be robbing a small store.

But then I noticed the teeth.

Teeth. On the mask.

I then remembered the other stories I heard. Of a symbiotic alien species that one appeared, bonding to a human and making that person become a villain. The infamous Venom, who was practically a black suited Spiderman with steroids and homicidal tendencies.

Then after him came Carnage, which was a slimmer and red version of Venom with even more homicidal tendencies.

Both were famous for being one of Spiderman's worst and most powerful enemies.

The one in front of me, was the last one. The one Symbiote who didn't turn into a villain.

Nobody really trusted this person that well since he was… well, scary as hell. But they couldn't deny, he was a hero as well. The heroic Symbiote, Toxin.

And I was standing there, recording the entire fight.

Toxin, being a superhuman alien suited man, made short work of the group of thugs. When he was done and wrapped them up in a webbing not unlike Spiderman's but had a darker tint to it, he brought out a cell phone, from God knows where, and called 911. The moment he was done, he turned to leave, but I was already standing in front of him. My body was shivering in a mixture of fear and excitement. Probably because I was standing in front of a Goddamn hero.

After we stared at each other for a few seconds, I took out my notebook and asked for his autograph. He looked surprised, I don't know how I knew but I could feel his surprise. After a moment, he said sure and actually signed my damn notebook. It said the following:

_Keep safe on the streets and try not to walk around dangerous neighborhoods unless you can defend yourself._

_Toxin~_

I then took the courage to ask for a photo together with my hand phone. I would have asked for a recorded interview but he was a superhero and he had lives to save. After one quick photo of me standing next to him with a grin and my left hand up in a peace sign while he stood with his arms crossed and a smile on his mouth (a smile full of razor sharp teeth), he patted my shoulder and leaped up to a building before proceeding to run up it and bounding across a few more buildings, using his web lines to help propel him forward like a slingshot.

I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to return home and show my friends what I got. I wouldn't show my parents, since they were strict Catholics and would probably think that Toxin was a demon of sorts. After calming myself down, I heard a few sirens wail and I knew I had better get out of there before the cops wonder what I was doing near a bunch of webbed up and unconscious punks. So quickly headed down an alleyway and kept going until I was far from the area.

And I never noticed the small slither of dark blue symbiotic material that clung to the fabric of the back of my black jacket's shoulder.

I only discovered Toxin's accidental "gift" when I was going to shower.

I got home, dumped my bag on the bed and went into the bathroom. I started taking off my jacket but before I took my left arm out of the sleeve, I noticed the wriggling tendril of goop on the fabric. Before I could even make sense of what it was, it rocketed forward and latched onto my neck. From there, it spread. I yelped in surprise and tried to pry it off my but it spread fast, and I felt a bit woozy as it did. Eventually, I felt my entire body get covered by it, and I lost consciousness when it was about to cover my head.

When I awoke, I was on the floor of the bathroom, with a migraine. The first thing I thought was that I was drinking too much last night and had a bad hangover.

Then I remembered that I didn't drink anything last night and that I was assaulted by goop. I immediately leaped up, with more power than I intended because the next thing I knew, I was face first in the ceiling. To my surprise, I managed to land on my two legs.

Then I saw my reflection in the mirror above the sink.

I was…. Scary.

My body was covered head to toe in a pitch black bodysuit. On my chest, there was a neon green symbol that vaguely resembled the spider crest that Spiderman has on his suit, only more jagged and had a stinger. The legs of the "spider" spread long until they reach my back, the top two legs on both sides going over my shoulder, the two legs under those going under my armpits and the other four going down to my waist. I turned around to see that they join together on my back and form a strange symbol that vaguely resembles a sign you see on those barrels of radioactive material. The hazard symbol.

There were networks of spider web-like markings covering my entire bodysuit, like the ones on Spiderman's but these were neon green like the crest on my chest.

My face was what interested me the most.

Just like every other Symbiote, my mask had "eyes" that resembled the ones on Spiderman's mask but where more jagged. Mine neon green, again. And of course, I had teeth.

My mask had a mouth full of knife-like teeth. I tested them by moving my mouth and blowing a raspberry.

Which failed comically as my several inch long tongue darted out between the small opening between my mouth and a pathetic wheeze came out.

I paused for a while and opened my mouth again, this time just flicking my tongue around.

The insides of a Symbiote's mouth was much more disgustingly creepy up close.

I began to feel lightheaded as realization finally sunk into me.

Toxin spread the Symbiote to me.

I am now a super powered 18 year old.

I can be a hero like Spiderman.

I can kick ass.

….

I stood there, facing the mirror in silence for a few seconds before saying the most intelligent thing I could think of.

"SANTO CAZZO MADRE DIO CHRISTO!"

#present time#

I stood atop a high building in New York.

Thankfully, there were many buildings like that so I didn't end up standing on the same one that Spiderman was on. Or Toxin.

We all hilariously had a small event where we all moved to perch atop a really tall building and then we bumped into each other.

That was the first time I met Spiderman.

Of course, Toxin already knew me, since after gaining my powers and managing to obtain a good amount of control over it, I hunted him down to show him what he did. The first thing he did when I found him was attack me, obviously. Who wouldn't? But since we were on a building, at night time, I dropped the suit, which felt really cool, and he recognized me. We had a small chat after that. Apparently, a Symbiote will release a spore after a certain amount of time. The spore must attach itself to a new host after leaving its "parent". Usually, the spore will latch on to the nearest person around. That was how the Symbiote spread from Venom, to Carnage, and then Toxin.

Now I was the fourth generation Symbiote.

Toxin even offered to train me for a bit, since there was one important thing about Symbiotes. With each generation, the newer one will contain similar, if not identical abilities to its ancestors, and develop new ones of its own. Basically, I have the combined power of Venom, Carnage and Toxin in me and I might develop new abilities that neither of them have.

But, the weaknesses carry on too.

My suit will react negatively really loud noises, like bells ringing, giant speakers blaring out sound and the like. That depressed me for a bit since that meant I could never go to another concert again.

He said that there is a chance I also inherited one of Carnage's weaknesses, which was fire. He said he might have inherited it too but he never tested it out.

Anyhow, I decided to accept the offer. So soon, New York was all abuzz about Toxin and his new sidekick.

I had no idea what to name myself, but taking a look at my neon green spider crest and the symbol on my back, I decided on my new superhero name.

I was Bio-Hazard.

Or you can just call me Hazard. Either one is fine.

I don't know why all the Symbiotes seemed to be named after things related to death, but I didn't want to ask.

Either way, Spiderman's first impression of me was not that positive. He was wary, even though Toxin gave him reassurance that I was safe. I felt a bit hurt that my hero was suspicious of me, but that all went away when he shrugged and said "Welcome to team spidey!"

After he said that, he shook my hand.

And then I went into fanboy mode.

I went on telling him that I was a great fan and I greatly admired him and was truly honored to be here to help fight crime. He joked about getting that a lot after that.

That night, a group of bank robbers were unfortunate that they robbed the bank directly under our building. The fact that three web slinging superheroes were kicking villain ass in the same area drew a lot of attention, especially from the Daily Bugle, which I discovered the next morning. Apparently, as Spiderman told me, J. Jonah Jameson doesn't like spider themed heroes. Every time a villain or hero appears bearing abilities or appearances similar to Spiderman, he goes nuts and starts throwing crap here and there in an article. Blah blah blah, Spiderman is a menace, blah blah, anybody with spider abilities needs to be squashed, blah blah.

So in the front page article, there was a picture of all three of us, kicking ass, with the title 'NEW SPIDER EMERGES WITH THE WEBSLINGER AND ALIEN ACCOMPLICE! ANOTHER MENACE TO BE WARY OF?'

The article was written specifically about how dangerous I probably was.

I felt a bit saddened that I wasn't allowed by my two mentors to prank Jameson as revenge.

Well, at least not unless Spiderman was going to do it too.

Anyhow, I just crouched on a gargoyle and let my eyes roam over the sleepless city. I could feel the cool night air grace against my suit, almost like my suit was a second skin.

Ah, wait, it was.

Suddenly, the special hearing device I was given by Spiderman that could capture police radio came to life.

_"We need a lot of back up at the Ozborn lab building, we have a break in! The Shocker has broken into the building! I repeat the Shocker-*static*"_

"The Shocker? Christ, how many of these villains keep coming? I thought that one was beaten up a long time ago?" I muttered to myself. The Ozborn lab was close to my location. I might as well head there.

With a graceful leap, I dive down the building before lashing my hand out and firing a bright, neon green web. It latched onto a nearby building, and then I started swinging. I could see and hear a bunch of citizens gasp and exclaim things as I swung past. Apparently the hype about me hasn't died down yet. Especially since my web, unlike my predecessors, glows. Everything green on my suit glows, eyes included. I can even turn it on and off at will!

After a while of swinging from building to building, I arrived at the Ozborn lab, the big Ozcorp logo plastered on it.

There was smoke coming from one side of the building, so naturally, I headed there. I landed on all fours on the side of the building, right above the large smoking hole. I shut off my suit's glow and crawled into the hole, crawling on the ceiling. The room was bright, the lights still on but many of the desk in this room were smashed or capsized. This must have been an administration room or something.

The lab was probably underground, since I saw no smoke or anything broken on the higher floors of the building from when I was outside.

I dropped down and landed on my feet, spreading out my awareness. It was a strange feeling, using this "Spider sense". Mine was a bit different from Spiderman's and Toxin's. While theirs' lets them sense any imminent danger and can slow down their perception of time to give them a chance to react, mine is like a radar. I can locate sources of heat and electricity, whether in living things or machines. Downside was that I had to rely on pure instinct to dodge any incoming bullets.

Though bullets were useless against this suit anyway.

I sensed barely any people in the building, most were already evacuating. Figures. Whenever a villain invades a lab, somehow the scientists always manage to escape and leave the entire place empty.

I followed one particular source of heat, who was gradually getting lower and lower down. I went from air vents to elevator shafts to get down to where this guy was.

Lo and behold, at the bottom of the entire underground lab, was the Shocker. He was rummaging and going all over the main lab, looking for something. Probably something to upgrade those shockwave gauntlets of his.

His yellow suite looked a bit worn and torn in a few areas. So he didn't get down here unscathed. Ha! That should make this a tiny bit easier.

"Tell me, how many prayers do you know?" I said as I dropped from the ceiling and landed behind him. He whirled around to face me but he barely got to make another move before I buried my right fist into his face, sending him flying onto a table covered with documents. The table broke in half and he slumped against the wall for a moment before shaking his head free of stars and looking up at me with a glare.

"Because you're going to want to recite all of them now." I said before licking my lips. Er, teeth. I was attempting the scare tactic here. It had some effect, Shocker's eyes widened a bit and he seemed to shiver before rearing both fists back and punching forward.

I made the mistake of jumping back instead of up. Because of that, the shockwave from the gauntlets blasted right into me and smashed me into a wall several meters from where I stood.

I groaned and shook my head before growling in an animalistic way and launching myself at him. He tried to let loose another shockwave but he was too slow as I tackled him and gave him a punch to the gut before throwing him at another wall. I think I threw him a bit too hard since when he collided with the wall, it practically collapsed and buried him under rubble. Before I contemplate that, the rubble was blasted off him by a powerful shockwave, which shattered the glass in the room and sent most of the desks and tables with mechanical objects flying.

I was among those desks.

I flipped so I could land my feet on the wall I nearly crashed into and then jumped off and up onto the ceiling. The Shocker let loose another shockwave punch which I dodged by running upside down on the ceiling. This guy must be really pissed, otherwise he'd know better than to blast at a ceiling when you're underground.

Or he's just stupid.

While running, I lash out my arm at him and send several spikes made of my crystalized Symbiote matter. Just like Carnage, I can shift my suit into the form of weapons and even launch projectiles at the enemy. Though I'm still learning in that division and I've only gotten the crystal Symbiote darts down.

The Shocker smacks his fists together and creates a big shockwave that obliterates my projectiles.

Just as planned, that little distraction was all I needed so I could launch my Symbiote tendrils at his feet and yank him up. Using the momentum, I spun around on the ceiling, swinging Shocker around the room before I let go and sent him flying straight through a big metal door.

One with an obvious 'DO NOT ENTER, HIGHLY AUTHORIZED PERSONELL ONLY' sign.

Oops.

I entered the room to find a huge machine of sorts. The Shocker was slumped against a big control panel. I approached him slowly and took a look around the room. It was big and white and had a lot of cables plugged into the giant machine. It looked like something from a science fiction movie. Like a big portal thing.

I jumped in surprise when the Shocker immediately began to stand and smashed his fist on the control panel in fury.

"You wanna tango? Let's tango." He said with a growl before charging right at me. So he wanted to have a fist fight eh? Okay then.

I charged as well and we began exchanging punches. His gauntlets occasionally let out short but strong burst of shockwaves with a few of his punches. He's trying to catch me off guard.

As we fought, we didn't notice the machine in the room power up.

I decided to end this quickly, so when he threw a left hook that would have knocked my head off, I ducked and cocked back my right fist as it morphed into an anvil.

Hey, the strongest thing I thought of.

I thrust my anvil fist upward, catching him in the chin and sending him flying. For the coup de grace, I shot out a pair of tendrils from my arms and grabbed his ankles with them before pulling him straight towards me and then knocking him right out the door with a kick. As I heard him crash against a wall, I sighed in satisfaction and cracked my knuckles.

That, was when things got weird.

Right when I was going to walk out, I heard the hum of the machine behind me. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of the machine sporting a big glowing portal of all things in the center of it.

That was not good.

I rushed to the control panel and looked for a way to shut it off, but all the scientific mumbo jumbo on the panel made no sense.

Then I started floating.

I felt the gravity give up under me and I was floating up in the air, gradually drawing closer to the portal.

"Oh no you don't!" I declared before launching my web tendrils at a wall and tried to pull myself away from the portal. To my horror, the pull of the portal got stronger and my webbing started to rip. I tried enforcing as much strength as possible to the tendrils but in the end, they gave in and snapped, sending me getting sucked into the portal.

I blacked out immediately upon entering.

#an unknown amount of time later#

I woke up groggily. My head didn't hurt but my body felt drained. Exhausted.

I sat up and realized that my suit wasn't on. Hell, my Symbiotes felt exhausted too. That never happens.

I was back in my usual clothes, jeans, jacket and all. Though they were quite badly torn and shredded in some areas. My entire right sleeve was shredded up on pieces. I looked around and narrowed my eyes as I took in my surroundings. I was in some sort of a room made of stone and bricks. The floor was cold and damp, there was a puddle of much in one corner and there was a metal door to my left. it was just like those doors in prisons.

I was in a dungeon.

I stood up and stretched to get some feeling back in my body. Wherever that portal took me, it better have been somewhere on the same planet. In classic science fiction, portals either lead to other planets or other dimensions. Hopefully, I ended up on neither.

I was about to move when something caught my eye. Something small on the floor. I bent down to pick it up and realized that it was a much worn out doll. It looked…. Strange. Like a scarecrow or something. My suit seemed to react strangely around it. Not in a negative way but in a strange way nonetheless. I put it in my pocket just in case. It might belong to someone. Certainly shouldn't be here.

I kicked open the metal door and realized that this cell had guards. A few meters in front of me stood a tall and menacing figure.

In coal black armor. It was a knight.

He was tall, really tall. A good 10 inches higher than me. And he was silent as well as he turned around and lifted his sword and shield. Christ, those things are huge!

He swung at me and I blocked the blade with my right hand as my Symbiote suit partially formed along my arms, tendrils wriggling. I didn't bother checking to see if he was shocked as I pulled back my left hand and morphed it into a hammer. I struck forward, smacking him in the breastplate and sending him flying back. His shield shattered upon the impact when he futilely tried to block it.

"I'm not in a good mood right now so spare yourself the trouble and tell me where I am." I said with a tinge of annoyance. To my surprise, the knight stood up again, though he stumbled slightly. Either he has a superhuman body or that armor was thick as hell. He rushed at me and I ducked under his blade and rolled away from him. Something was strange. His movements seemed… mechanic. Like a robot. I activated my special spider sense to see if he had any electricity running in him.

Nothing.

Not a single trace of electricity or even heat.

This knight was either an empty suit of armor or he was a bloody corpse.

Either way, he wasn't human, therefore I could disregard the most important rule of the Spidermen. Never kill a human.

I morphed my right arm into a jagged blade and thrust it at the knight. The blade shot out and grew longer like a sectioned flail as it zoomed right at the knight and ran him through. The other end of my blade flail stabbed right into a wall and the knight just hung from there.

And yet he still moved.

He… no, it, kept trying to advance and it futilely slashed at the blade arm. Granted, it kind of hurt but nothing but minor stings. I decided to end this by retracting the entire blade and then lopping off the knight's head. As the head fell, I heard a strange echoing noise that sounded like wind rushing from a pipe as the knight disintegrated into particles of light and then vanished.

"…..Okay then."

I smelt something strange then and turned my head to its source.

The wall I was facing had small windows with metal bars in them. And on the other side was a monstrosity.

On the floor in a huge room was a grotesquely ugly beast. It looked like somebody tried to make a crossbreed hybrid of the Lizard, the Rhino and the Juggernaut. It had a huge hammer in its hand.

The thing was dead and apparently must have died recently since it was in the process of dissolving into those particles of light I saw. I can see another figure down there, a person. However, by some strange magic, the figure vanished.

"….I landed in a strange place…"

#a few minutes later #

This place was getting on my nerves. That knight wasn't the only corpse around. There were numerous walking dead, each one either bare handed or held some sort of medieval weapon. Not to mention they were ugly as hell, with their shriveled red bodies and rotten smell.

I finally managed to reach the outside, a small courtyard with a single huge door beyond it.

And in the center was a fire.

A campfire to be exact. It looked like whatever was burning in it wasn't wood though. It looked like a broken sword. Sitting right next to the small fire was a person. The being wore armor, a light leather coat which looked quite worn out. A hood was covering the person's head, a small mask covering the lower half of its face. On its hands were metal gauntlets, as well as metal boots on its feet and leather pants.

A curved blade was sheathed on the left side of the person's hip. I couldn't tell if there was another blade on its right side, I can't tell from this angle.

An old looking wooden bow was on the floor next to the person. The quiver of arrows was visible over the person's shoulder.

I used my spider sense to check if it was alive or not. Thankfully, this person was perfectly alive. And there was something strange about the heat signature in the fire. It was strong, really strong.

The person must have heard my approach because its head snapped towards me as I walked over and he/she immediately went for the bow.

"Calm down! I'm human! And I'm kind of… lost." I said sheepishly as I raised my arms in surrender. My Symbiote arms were already normal by now.

The person blinked a few times before speaking in a surprisingly meek sounding voice. "A-a human? H-here?"

Ah, it was a girl.

"Yeah, I'm human." 'Ish.' "I just want to talk. I somehow ended up here and I have no ide-"

Suddenly the girl walked right up to me and clasped both of my hands. "You need to come with me now! The undead prison is no place for a human, especially unarmed! Come, we need to leave immediately for the Firelink shrine!"

Without giving me a chance to reply, she started dragging me away from there and through the big doors. It lead to another courtyard but it had a gaping hole in the middle of it. I saw a few of the living corpses shambling around but they were moving to slow to catch up with me and the quick moving girl. As we exited the courtyard, we were greeted with a steep road leading up a cliff, several living corpses holding torches scattered around. The girl pauses momentarily to take what appeared to be a skull out of nowhere. I raised an eyebrow as she threw it straight at a random direction. The skull made a strange noise as it landed, which seemed to draw the corpses attention. They all began shambling towards the skull as the hooded girl lead me straight up the cliff. Shortly after, we stood in front of a giant mass of twigs. A pair of huge eggs were stationary in the center of the mass.

I then realized that it was a bird's nest. A big one.

"Now what?" I asked the shorter girl. She looked at me for a brief moment before entering the nest and curling into a ball.

"Do what I'm doing. Quick!"

"…." I stayed silent at the strange spectacle but decided to get it over with anyway. I moved into the nest and curled into a ball next to her. A few moments passed and I was about to ask her what the hell we were doing until I heard a swooping noise and felt something enclose its talons around me and lift me up. I moved my head so I could see better and found that I was being carried by something with big talons and a lot of feathers.

A bird. A giant, black bird.

I saw the girl being held in the other talon, rolled up snug into a ball. She looked like she was going to sleep.

Eventually, the bird dropped us in the center of a ruin of sorts. There was another one of those strange campfires in the center of the area, and the ruins of a building nearby.

The girl dusted herself off and pulled down her hood and mask, revealing long platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was pretty, very pretty. She looked at least 16.

After stretching my arms for a bit, I turned towards her and put on my best 'Annoyed Italian mobster face'

"What the fuck just happened?"

**Okay, that's that for now. I don't know if I will continue this since I only posted this to get it out of my head. Even if I do decide to continue it, that will take ages. And I mean ages.**

**Either way, this is Sakurada Kiritsugu, signing out!**


End file.
